remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Shaiya Hishizaki
Shaiya Hishizaki (Japanese: 菱崎シャイア Hishizaki Shaia) is a friend to Moena Shinguuji sidekick to Angel Blade and opponent to Dark Mother. Her alter ego is Angel Ender (エンジェルエンダー Enjieru Endaa), which was a prototype for Angel Blade. Professionally, she is a gravure model and pop singer. She appears in a few scenes in the original Angel Blade series, but is a much more prominent character in the Angel Blade Punish! sequel. Character Design Shaiya shares both a name and character design from a character in the video game series Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer. Angel Blade animator Masami Ōbari had also worked on the OVA series for the game. History ''Angel Blade'' Shaiya first appears as a singer on TV in a store, while at the same time she is running through the city. She accidentally bumps into Moena (breasts right in Moena's face after she falls), and runs off without another word. As it turns out, she was running from agents of Dark Mother, seeking to return the rebuilt Angel Heart to Kyoka, and inform her that "the old man" said she is needed at the lab in three days to test the angel system. At that point, Ayame enters with Moena, and Shaiya discovers that Moena is, in fact, Unit 1. She agrees to take Ayame to the hospital, since Kyoka doesn't want to involve her in this situation any longer. Later, when Angel Blade is fighting, Shaiya appears (as Angel Ender) and assists her in the fighting, revealing herself to be Angel Blade's prototype. At the end of the final episode in the series (after the end credits) Angel Ender is seen with her motorcycle, beginning an investigation of Kyoka's disappearance. ''Angel Blade Punish!'' Shaiya appears at the lab, investigating Kyoka's disappearance. There, she finds a video message left by Karin, telling Angel Blade to come to Dark Mother Castle and get her. She meets up with Moena and Ayame, telling them about Kyoka's kidnapping. She's 100% sure it's a trap, but all the girls intend to go there any way. Moena and Shaiya transform into their Angel selves and enter the Castle, discovering the fate of Kyoka. Phantom Lady launches her trap, but the Angels escape. Kyoka is found, but placed in the hospital. Hoping to lighten their mood, Shaiya invites all the girls to a photoshoot she is doing at a resort city, not knowing that Phantom Lady and Karin have tracked her, and hired a mutant woman named Widow to capture them. Shaiya's photographer at the shoot is a man named Yayoi, who is overly eager in his duty and suggests during the shoot that Shaiya should go to the "next stage" (that is, get naked) and do more. Shaiya ignores him for the most part, simply teasing with her body. Ayame worries about Yayoi's eccentricities, though Shaiya thinks nothing of it. Yayoi and his two crewmen go on a one hour bathroom break before their studio shoot. While they are in the bathroom, Widow enters and services them all. She rides Yayoi while pleasuring the other two at the same time, making them all cum, and hence come under her control. Shaiya, coming out of the women's bathroom next door, sees Widow leave, but simply assumes she might be a transvestite. At the studio shoot, Yayoi notices the Angel armband on Shaiya, and asks her to take it off, since it's not fitting. Amazingly, Shaiya agrees. Immediately afterward, Yayoi demands she remove her clothes. When Shaiya refuses, Yayoi drops his own pants, revealing a raging erection. He then calls Shaiya out as Angel Ender. Shaiya attempts to escape, but is tripped and overcome by Yayoi. He takes several pictures of her bare breasts and vagina, getting her into a doggy position and teasing her with his fingers. Suddenly, he presses his erection into her, taking her from behind. She is raped vaginally, anally, and vaginally again - all of which, in classic hentai fashion, she seems to like - finally cumming with Yayoi. Exhausted and spent from the sex, she is soon captured by Rush and Sledge, Widow's agents. Along with Ayame, who was also captured, Shaiya is taken to a stadium where, dressed up in a vibrating leather outfit with cat ears. Bother her and Ayame are raped by Rush and Sledge in the stadium, while cameras and spectators look until, until both of them cum. They are then tied up and left to hang together, vaginas rubbing close to one another. When Angel Blade and Angel Beretta appear, they manage to escape and, in a vengeful attack, kill Rush and Sledge. Shaiya escapes with the others soon afterward. Category:Angel Blade Characters Category:Females